


In you, I see the dreams that I have always longed for

by littleshoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Duke Harry, Fluff, M/M, Prince Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshoran/pseuds/littleshoran
Summary: When Louis' parents find him a suitable wife to rule the country with, he has no idea how to let them know that he would rather not. Everything clears up a bit  once the handsome brother comes into the picture.





	In you, I see the dreams that I have always longed for

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.   
> I am the worst procrastinator on Earth and this looked much much better in my head. But I didn't have time to make it so pretty.   
> I also apologise for my pathetic attempt at posh english, I honestly tried my best.
> 
> The story is set in the beginning of the 20th century in Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna, Austria. It is indeed very lovely place and I can totally imagine Prince Louis strolling around the gardens. 
> 
> The title is a quote from Puccini's opera La bohème, which is my absolute favourite (and definitely not just bc of the cute guy who sings there when I go see it).

Louis might be in love.

"I am in love," Louis gushed out loud. "Pierre, this is just _magnifique_! Don’t you think, Mother?"

"Yes, my dear, it does look rather lovely on you," the Queen smiled from her seat.

Louis was stood in front of a big mirror, with his personal tailor Pierre standing proudly right behind him. He was now silently admiring Pierre’s handiwork, the new suit was fitting him perfectly and the golden details on his sleeves were simply stunning. “I must say, this is probably your best work yet!” Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He looked amazing _and_ his mum was approving as well, what more is there?

“I am also positive your future wife will love it just as much,” his mother smirked at him. Fabulous, here we go again, Louis thought to himself as he nodded to Pierre that he was free to leave. It seemed as if his parents weren’t talking about anything else past few months. It was always the same ‘you should get married’, ‘you need a wife’,’ you are of age to have a lady by your side so you can rule the country’. As if the king wasn’t still in his best years! “You know that the ball is coming up soon and your father and I would be more than happy if you would appear with your soon-to-be wife.”

“Mother, you seem to be forgetting one very important thing I am afraid,” Louis sighed. “I am certainly looking forward to that ball, but I am afraid I do not have a lady to accompany me, nevertheless a potential wife.”

“And that is where we step in!” a voice suddenly boomed throughout the room. The King himself walked in and took a place right next to his wife. “Your mother and I were talking and we are happy to tell you, that we have found you a wife! What is more, she will be coming tomorrow so you can get to know her before your first official appearance,” the king continued.

“Isn’t that just great,” Louis mumbled to himself before turning around to face his parents. “While that sounds like a wonderful idea-“

“No excuses,” the Queen interrupted and walked over to him slowly. “You will meet her, whether you like it or not and you will make an effort to be presentable and nice. That is how I raised you and I will not be ashamed in front of the Duchess. Duchess Gemma is a very sweet and intelligent young lady and me and your father believe you will get along splendidly. So please, Lou... Don’t let us down,” his mother finished in a whisper. Louis just sighed and silently nodded. How could he say no to his mother when she was asking him like this? She was right, he was raised better than that and the least he could do was to act civilized.

“I promise to behave, Mother, and to give her a chance.”

“That’s my son!” the King smiled proudly and patted Louis’ shoulder before he and the queen exited the room, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.

 

Few hours later, Louis was strolling around the garden with his best friend, Duke Zayn.

“I just don’t know what to do, Z. I am not ready to tell them how I feel about the whole marriage thing, let alone women.”

“You will have to tell them at some point. Unless you want to end up married off to some weirdo whom you won’t like whatsoever and be unhappy for the rest of your life,” Zayn said softly, following Louis to sit down on the bench by the fountain.

“I do not want that... I just... I feel like they will hate me if I tell them? I would hate to disappoint them, especially my mum,” Louis whined and leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “What if they will have me killed?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “We are not in the 15th century, calm down. And who knows, maybe Gemma won’t be that bad? I’ve heard that she is rather hot.”

“Zayn. You know me. I don’t find women “hot.” They are-“

“Repulsing? Awful? Horrendous? A shame to human race?” Zayn finished laughing.

“You absolute twat!” Louis groaned and lightly pushed Zayn away, who just laughed even harder. “You know I don’t think that! I just don’t feel the attraction? And no, before you say it, it’s not because I haven’t found “the right one” yet,” he chuckled, but there was no humour behind it. “It’s just... wrong.”

Zayn finally stopped laughing and pulled Louis into a tight hug, seeing the look on his face. “There is nothing wrong with not liking women. Sure, I might not completely understand how that is possible, but I am positive that your parents would be okay with it, if you just told them.”

“I cannot rule the country without a queen by my side, we both know that very well. What if I will really end up with someone I hate? Just because my parents want it? What am I going to do then? How am I supposed to be a good king and be an example if my life will be miserable?”

“Hey, hey, come on, none of that,” Zayn whispered softly, gently wiping away the silent tears that rolled down Louis’ cheek. “We will figure something out, okay? As long as you have me by my side, we will be fine. We are in this together, remember? Whatever happens.”

“Whatever happens,” Louis nodded and sat up straight, wiping his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths and abruptly stood up. “Okay. Now. Let’s head inside. The prince needs his beauty sleep to impress his future wife.”

“Now that’s the spirit!” Zayn laughed happily and followed Louis inside the palace.

 

The next morning it seemed like everything in the palace was upside down. Everyone was running around, trying to get every little thing perfect for the arrival of the very important guest – Duchess Gemma, or possible future queen. When Louis woke up in the comfort of his bed, he was confused for a second, forgetting the conversation he had with his parents. But once he remembered, he groaned loudly and only for a brief second (or maybe more like a full minute) considered staying in bed for the rest of his life. However, there was a loud knock on the door and in walked Zayn, followed by five servants, who seemed more than happy to make Louis get up from his bed. He regretted not going to stay with his aunt in Paris and he voiced the thought out loud.

“Don’t be stupid. Get up, you have to get ready to impress the ladies!” said Zayn chuckling as he pulled open the curtains. The morning sun burned Louis’ eyes and he would hide under the blanket, but that traitor Zayn knew him well enough by now, that he was there quickly enough to stop Louis from doing such a thing.

“None of that, up you go!” Zayn ordered cheerfully, pulling the groaning prince up. The servants were all over them within seconds, one doing Louis’ hair, other trying to change his clothes. Louis of course went with it, it’s not like he had a choice after all.

“You are a traitor,” he announceed once he was ready and it was only him and Zayn in the room.

“You seem to say that every time I go along with your servants, which is often, so I will just take that as a compliment.”

“Oh, shut it,” Louis murmured, but there was a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “So, tell me, traitor, when am I meeting my new wife?”

 

***

 

“Your Majesty,” Gemma smiled, bowing gently in front of the King and Queen. She was concentrating so hard on the couple that she almost missed the uninterested face of the Prince Louis himself. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” she continued as she straightened up.

“We are very happy that you agreed to come, Duchess,” the Queen smiled softly and nodded for Gemma to come join her on the sofa. Then she turned to Louis and said: “Louis, darling, why don’t you introduce yourself to the Duchess?”

“Of course, Mother, where are my manners? It is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you in person, Duchess, I have heard so much about you,” Louis said softly, not wanting to disappoint his mother. However, Gemma saw through him but smiled nevertheless.

“Please, call me just Gemma,” she said, smiling at him knowingly. Louis visibly let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “I simply could not refuse your Mother’s request and I am thrilled to meet you.”

“Thank you, Gemma,” Louis nodded as he walked closer. “Would you like to accompany me for my walk around the garden? If you will excuse us, Mother.” Gemma smiled and took the shoulder Louis was offering her as the Queen nodded happily.

“I think they will get along splendidly,” she sighed softly to her husband, who was silently observing everything the whole time.

“I agree, my dear, you did a great job, as usual.”

 

Meanwhile, the two ' _lovebirds'_  strolled around the garden, with Zayn following few steps behind as to give some privacy but also to eavesdrop.

“So tell me, Louis, why is it that you do not want to get married?” Gemma asked all of a sudden, smirking smugly at Louis shocked gasp. “And don’t even try to convince me otherwise, I saw your face when I came. Honestly, even my brother looks more interested in me,” she joked but didn’t miss the way the prince’s eyes twinkled at the mention of her brother. “He will be joining me here in a few days, to ‘make sure nothing happens to you, Gems,’” she said, obviously mocking a male voice.

“He must be worried about you, that’s sweet. I mean, you just came here, to stay in a new, huge city with a guy you’ve never met yet you agreed to marry...”

“Okay, first of all, I did not agree to marry you, as you have not proposed so far. Second of all, I expect a big ring. If it’s not big enough, there will be no wedding, you can tell your parents,” Gemma joked, trying to keep a straight face. They both burst out laughing, clutching at each other’s arm.

 

As the days passed, Louis and Gemma grew closer with each walk they took, with each dinner they attended. Louis revealed his secret to her not long after they met, as there was no point in denying. Thankfully, she understood, saying that her brother Harry felt the same. It made him feel better, knowing that he wasn’t alone who felt like that and that he didn’t have to pretend to be someone else. But even though he really enjoyed Gemma’s company and they had been an amazing trio (Zayn always tagging along, _for safety purposes, Lou_ ), he couldn’t quite imagine getting married to her and spending rest of his life with her. Of course, they figured out how to be convincing at pretending to like each other and to say everyone was thrilled was understandable. Louis had yet to propose, as they agreed not to rush it to seem more convincing, but the entire palace was already planning the big royal wedding. Little did they know that things would be nowhere near like they expected.

 

***

 

The tones of one of Chopin’s Nocturnes were pulsating around the ballroom as Louis’ fingers were smoothly flowing across the keys. He was in his element, playing the piano would always calm him down. He let his mind wander, not really focusing on the music anymore. It’s been almost a week since he met Gemma and he just knew he would never be able to love her like it was expected from him. Sure, they got along splendidly and had the same sense of humour, but it just was not _it_. They both knew that while they wouldn’t hate each other if they were to get married, it would not be the greatest solution. They just had yet to figure out how to skip the marriage and keep everyone pleased at the same time.

Meanwhile, just outside the ballroom, Duke Harry’s ears caught the soft melody and he decided to follow it. He carefully opened the door and stepped inside, quietly closing it behind himself. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on the source of the beautiful music and also on the person sitting behind the piano. He felt as if his heart skipped a beat as he realised whom he was listening to. Harry then straightened his collar and carefully walked to the piano, still going unnoticed by the Prince. The song came to an abrupt halt as Louis’ eyes noticed the movement. He was about to start screaming, but Harry spoke up before he got the chance to do so.

“I am terribly sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty. I just heard the piano and I could not resist. You play wonderfully, please, don’t let me stop you,” Harry spoke softly, slightly bowing in front of the Prince himself. Louis followed every tiny movement of the person in front of him. He had no idea who this handsome stranger was, but he definitely made something turn in Louis’ stomach. He swore his eyes have never seen such a beauty. He didn’t know what to say, so he just swallowed and dumbly nodded, before resuming the song. Once the song was over, he looked up again and let his eyes wander up and down the stranger's body. He would deny it until his death if anyone asked, but he was indeed openly ogling the man. Harry then cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. “I must have forgotten my manners back in Cheshire, I apologise. My name is Harry, I am brother of Duchess Gemma.” So this was the infamous Duke Harry!

“My pleasure to meet you, Duke,” Louis said softly, standing up to shake Harry’s hand. Neither of them could ignore the fact that Harry’s hand engulfed Louis’s small one and the Prince was at least a head shorter than Harry.

“Please, just call me Harry. I mean, we will be a family soon anyway,” Harry joked daringly, sensing that Louis wouldn’t mind his candidness. And he was right, because right at that moment, Louis cracked the most beautiful smile known to human race. Well, at least Harry thought so.

“In that case, call me Louis. I don’t need all the titles. Please, take a seat, I would like to keep playing and I appreciate an educated company,” Louis winked at Harry, nodding at the seat right next to the piano. Harry grinned widely and tripped over his own feet a bit as he took the seat. His eyes have never left Louis’ playing figure and he found himself clapping as Louis finished playing another song. Louis was blushing madly under the attention and shyly turned his head away from Harry.

“Tell me, Harry,” Louis spoke up after a moment, “can you play the piano?”

“Not really, no,” he admitted sheepishly. “But I can appreciate a well played piece. And I have to say, your performance was magnificent.”

“Why thank you, kind sir,” the Prince smiled widely and begun to play another piece, just to see Harry stand next to the piano and grinning excitedly.

“May I have a humble request?” Harry asked softly after yet another song.

“Certainly, however I cannot promise anything.”

“Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata? It was my mother’s favourite.” Louis smiled softly and started playing without uttering a single word. It was followed by another and another request and without them realising, the sun was already setting down, meaning they must have spent an entire afternoon in the ballroom.

“It is getting late,” Louis whispered once the last tones of the song echoed around the room. “Would you like to join me for dinner, Harry? You must be starving, I’ve kept you here the whole afternoon.”

“Nonsense, I stayed willingly,” Harry joked but nodded. “And of course, it would be my pleasure to join you. After all, I was the one who kept requesting so many pieces.”

“It was very lovely of you to join me and to keep me company,” Louis admitted softly. “Everyone leaves me alone once I get here so I do like to use this as a hiding place when I need to clear my head. But sometimes it does get lonely, you know? Zayn doesn’t really understand music so I don’t even bother asking him to join me here. But... it’s nice not to be alone for once.”

“I will happily keep you company more often, then,” Harry smiled, helping Louis stand up. They stood facing each other silently for quite a few moments and Louis could swear Harry must hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and they literally jumped apart.

“Louis? Are you in here? We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” They could hear Zayn’s voice before they could see him and they both waved sheepishly once Zayn spotted them by the piano. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” he smirked smugly.

“No, no, not at all, no, we were just, uhhh, we were-“

“Just about to head to the dining room,” Harry finished, chuckling at the babbling mess Louis became.

“I see,” Zayn chuckled. “See you there then!” he finished overly cheerful and was gone just as quickly as he appeared. Louis looked up at Harry and shrugged, before they both started laughing.

Still quietly chuckling, they walked to the dining room together, side by side and greeted Louis’ parents once they entered the room.

“Mother, Father, this is-“

“Harold!” Gemma squealed, rushing to hug him. “When did you come here? I didn’t see you arrive!”

“Nice to see you too, Gems,” Harry chuckled, hugging his older sister tightly. “I came not too long ago and I caught Louis- I mean, the Prince- playing the piano so I stopped over for a bit, you know me.”

“Yes, yes, I do. Now, let me introduce you! Your majesty,” she turned to the Queen and King, “allow me to introduce you my younger brother, Harry.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Harry said, bowing in front of the couple.

“Very lovely to finally meet you, we have heard so much about you,” the Queen smiled softly. “Will you join us for dinner?”

“I already asked him, Mother,” Louis interrupted proudly, and after an approving nod from his parents showed Harry to his seat. Which was, very conveniently, right opposite his. Not that he was planning on ogling the man or anything. Let’s say he was just... excited not to have to stare at a blank wall. Yes, believable.

 

Once the dinner was over and everyone was happily full, Louis, Gemma, Harry and Zayn excused themselves and decided to walk around the gardens, as it was still rather warm outside and they weren’t really tired yet. They ended up sitting by the fountain, just chatting happily. Even though most of Louis’ attention was focused on Harry, he couldn’t not notice how Zayn was ogling Gemma the entire time and even blushing when she complimented his drawings he was showing them.

“Soooo, Gemma, huh?” Louis later asked, once it was only him and Zayn in his room and everyone else went to sleep.

“Uh, I, um...”

“Chill out, mate” the Prince chuckled, plopping down on his bed. “You know me and Gemma will never be a thing.”

“I do, but it’s just weird... And like... She’s so hot-“

“Can’t really see that.” Zayn shot him a glare and Louis just shrugged shamelessly. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“You’re insufferable. But yes, she is also really smart and royalty... not like I would ever have a chance.”

“What? Why not? Don’t say that. You’re my best friend, therefore almost royalty as well and she isn’t really that royal, only a duchess,” Louis softly said, sitting up to hug his friend.

“But enough about me! I’ve seen you ogling Harry, don’t think I didn’t notice!” Zayn grinned smugly, turning to look Louis in the eyes.

“Oh, well,” Louis chuckled sheepishly.

“And he was also ogling you in return, just in case you were too busy undressing him with your eyes to notice.”

“I weren’t- Okay, fine, maybe I was, but it’s not my fault he is so bloody fit!” Louis defended himself quickly, seeing Zayn wouldn’t be fooled. Damnit, he needs new friends, Zayn knows him too well. “Was he really looking at me as well, though?” he asked shyly as an afterthought.

“Definitely! And he literally spent an entire afternoon with you in that ballroom, which is saying something, since you are a pain in the ass when you play.”

“Shut it, I’m not!” Louis gasped, pretending to be offended, before they both burst out laughing. They stayed up chatting for a few more moments, before they decided it was time to go to sleep and Zayn left Louis to his own thoughts.

Louis’ mind was going mile a minute. How could Zayn say Harry was ogling him as well? He could have only been polite after all. Besides, he didn’t have to like boys at all. Hell, he could be in a relationship? Or possibly even married, for all they knew. Before the sleep took over, he vowed to find out as much as possible about the handsome duke. And if that night his dreams were full of rosy cheeks, curly hair and lanky limbs, no one really had to know, right?

 

Since that first day, the four of them became basically inseparable, which worked in everyone’s favour. Louis and Gemma could pretend they were falling in love, Zayn could ogle Gemma however much he pleased and Harry could pretend he was making sure Gemma was safe with Louis. However, the truth was elsewhere. In the rare moments they weren’t all together, it was always Louis and Harry. Sitting in the ballroom with the piano, having picnics on the flower fields by the palace or riding horses around the huge gardens.

It was one of those moments it was only the two of them, laying on the blanket up on the hill overlooking the palace.

“Haz?”

“Yes, Lou?” voiced Harry just as softly, turning his head to look at Louis, who seemed to be too invested in staring at the clouds to notice.

“Do you like opera?”

“Sure I do, mum would always take us, why?”

“Would you like to go? With me? To see an opera I mean,” Louis fumbled around a bit, glancing at Harry sheepishly all the while blushing like mad.

“Of course, it would be a pleasure! But I don’t think it is the best idea to go on our own, Lou,” he contemplated, looking up at the sky as well.

“You’re right... Maybe all of us could go? That way it wouldn’t be too suspicious, what do you say?” This time it was Louis who turned to quietly observe the other man.

“That sounds very lovely,” Harry smiled, turning to look at Louis as well, who smiled shyly and averted his gaze. “What opera did you have in mind?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“La bohème, I’ve heard it’s great.”

 

Gemma and Zayn happily agreed to join Louis and Harry in the opera house the next evening. As they sat down, Louis grinned excitedly at Harry, who was sat on his left side.

“I am very excited as well, Lou,” Harry chuckled, knowing that’s what was Louis silently telling him.

“Good! I’m also so glad you agreed to join me. These two,” he pointed to Gemma and Zayn sitting right behind them, “aren’t the best company for such an event.”

“I’ve heard that, Louis!” they said in unison before laughing.

“Come on, you know it’s true!” Louis laughed along as Harry just nodded in agreement.

“Gems, you know I love you and everything, but opera was never your forte,” Harry winked at his sister, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

“Shhhhh, it’s beginning!” Louis shushed them all quickly as the lights went off and the conductor stood in front of the orchestra. Harry smiled fondly at Louis’ excitement and turned to the stage after one more glance at the Prince.

Louis was barely breathing, watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes. He was a hopeless romantic and watching Rodolfo and Mimi blow out their candles just to be together for longer was getting to him. Harry kept glancing at Louis ever so often, finding his investment in the story absolutely endearing. He took a deep breath and decided to push his luck, not tearing his eyes off the stage. Once Rodolfo on stage grasped Mimi’s hand for the first time, Harry gently took Louis’ hand in his as well. He felt Louis stiffen for a second and quietly gasp, before he intertwined their fingers and smiled fondly at Harry. Harry let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and gently squeezed Louis’ fingers, before getting lost in the performance again.

After the second act ended and lights came back on for the break, Louis reluctantly let go of Harry’s hand, smiling at him apologetically. Harry understood, they could not be seen holding hands in public, especially with Gemma sitting right behind them.

“I saw that,” she whispered smugly all of a sudden, leaning in. “Took you long enough, honestly.”

“Gems-“

“Don’t worry, Haz, I think I can handle the fact that my supposed husband-to-be likes my brother more than he likes me,” she laughed, grinning at them. “Your secret is safe with me, or us,” she added, glancing at Zayn who was nodding along, “and I think you both know that already.”

“Yes, we do... Thank you,” Louis smiled at them, before an evil grin made its way onto his face. “So, how do you like it so far?”

“As if you didn’t know the answer,” Zayn murmured grumpily, swatting at Louis who easily dodged it.

“I think it’s wonderful! The choir was splendid and I love Musetta’s voice,” Harry gushed, grinning excitedly.

“Pfft, of course you do,” Gemma teased him. “I am teaming up with Zayn on this one, Harry wasn’t lying, I am not a big fan of opera,” she shrugged, winking at Zayn and chuckling softly when he looked away.

“I kind of noticed,” Louis admitted. “But I really appreciate you’re both doing this for us, it really means a lot.”

“Yeah, yeah, the things I would do for your cute faces,” Gemma sighed, pinching both Louis’ and Harry’s cheeks in unison.

They kept bantering throughout the entire break and once the lights went down again, Louis’ hand found Harry’s in the dark and that’s how they stayed for the whole time. By the end, when Louis was silently sobbing at Rodolfo’s cries, Harry stroked his knuckles softly and quietly handed him a handkerchief, which Louis accepted without a word.

Once the performance was over and people started exiting the theatre, the four of them went back to the palace in great mood. Gemma and Zayn were happy it was over and Louis and Harry... Well, they knew they should talk as soon as possible about what happened, but somehow both of them felt it would be alright.

“Can you meet me in my room in half an hour?” Louis whispered softly when they got to the palace.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Harry bowed, a soft smile playing on his lips. Louis grinned at Harry and bowed slightly as well, before disappearing down the corridor. Harry smiled to himself and looked at his hand, that was holding Louis’ not so long ago.

Precisely half an hour later, there was a knock on Louis’ door and Harry stepped in carefully.

“May I?”

“Of course, you dork, come on in,” Louis giggled, motioning Harry to enter the room and shut the door after himself. “So,” he begun after a moment of awkward silence.

“So...” Harry echoed, stepping closer to Louis and looking at him expectantly.

“What happened in the theatre-“

“I mean it, Lou. I don’t want it to be a one time thing. I know that it’s going to be really hard, but... But I really like you. I love spending time with you, I love watching you play the piano, I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile properly and now that I got to experience it... I don’t want to be without it. So please... if you will have me... if you let me, let us, figure something out, I will. I promise, Lou,” Harry whispered urgently, never looking away from Louis. Louis just gulped and stepped even closer to Harry, so their chests were almost touching and looked down at his hands. He smiled softly to himself, before reaching for both of Harry’s hands, carefully intertwining their fingers.

“Yes,” he whispered, finally looking up. “Yes, Harry, of course I will have you. I was scared about the way I felt but... I am not anymore. Not when I know I have you by my side. But I need you to promise me, that we will figure something out, whatever it is. I just want to be happy. I want to be happy with you.” Harry fervently nodded along to every single word before finally closing the distance between them.

And then, once their lips finally met for the first time, they both knew they would be alright. As long as they have each other, it’s them against the world.


End file.
